The FC-AE-1553 bus is a burgeoning and highly reliable high-speed fibre channel bus, and a protocol thereof is formulated by American National Standards Institute (ANSI), FC-AE is referred to Fibre Channel Avionics Environment. The FC-AE-1553 bus defines the mapping from MIL-STD-1553B protocol to Fibre Channel (FC) high layer protocol, and provides protocol support for development of a fibre channel 1553 bus controller. Like a traditional MIL-STD-1553B bus, FC-AE-1553 defines a command/response bus standard, and is greatly improved in aspects of bus capacity, transmission rate, reliability and the like. Meanwhile, the FC-AE-1553 bus adopts a fibre channel transmission medium and a network topology structure, is strong in anti jamming capability and expansion capability, and is very suitable for electronic system networking and multi-terminal communication of a complicated spacecraft. Moreover, one extremely important characteristic of FC-AE-1553 is to support the access of the existing traditional MIL-STD-1553B bus into a fibre channel 1553 network in a bridging mode, thus existing MIL-STD-1553B equipment can be further preserved, resources can be saved, and smooth upgrade of the traditional 1553B bus can be realized. Therefore, FC-AE-1553 is the development direction of high-speed and high-reliability data buses in the aerospace field.
Currently, the bus FC-AE-1553 network based on a passive optical distribution network is suitable for being applied to occasions with fewer nodes, bus bandwidth of 10 Gbps or lower, and harsh power consumption requirements. In such a network, the access position of the FC-AE-1553 network bus controller has to be located at the foremost end of a bus, thus various nodes of the FC-AE-1553 network are limited at the space layout aspect.